


Honey, you are mine

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: A salting feelings series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Desperate, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Love Confessions, Lust, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Frustration, Slightly rough, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, sensitive body, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: 6 months pregnant and single, you didn't think anyone would find you attractive with the big belly and stretch marks. Papyrus proves you wrong and continues to prove you wrong as the years go on and the three of you become a family. Despite a six year old constantly barging into the room unannounced, you two find ways to spend some quality time together when the chances arise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to be an extra scene from Honey, we bee-long, which is part five of this series, but you dont have to read the series to get what is happening here ;)  
> hope you enjoy and let me know if you notice any mistakes.

“Papyrus… I don’t know about this.” You mumble as Papyrus nibbled on your neck. “I’m six months pregnant, not exactly the epitome of beauty and sex appeal.” Hands grip at your breasts and you jump from the stimulation. They are really sensitive…

 

“I beg to differ, honey. Reactions like that make you irresistible.” Papyrus looks at you with half-lidded eyes as he licked his teeth. He slowly walks around you and begins to unzip your dress. Slowly he pushes your clothes down; you now stood there in only your bra and underwear. You wrap your arms around your stomach, trying to hide some of the stretch marks. You jump when you feel teeth press against your shoulder blades and fingers start to play with the straps of your panties. “So sensitive…”

 

His body presses against your back and his hands glide around your inner thighs. His mouth continues to work on your neck, biting and licking. Every sensitive spot he finds that makes you jump and shiver, he plays with. His hands never let up on you. You’re panting and you feel your panties already becoming wet. “Pa-Papyrus…” You sigh, leaning into him.

 

Papyrus chuckled. “You say that you aren’t sexy, yet I have these dreams of watching you ride me as I feel you everywhere. Especially here.” He gropes your butt, “and here.” His other hand press into one of your breast and you gasp. He pulls back slightly and unhooks your bra. He lets it drop and firmly grasps both breasts. You throw your head back, leaning on his shoulder. He starts massaging them gently and then his fingers begin to focus on your nipples, rubbing them in circles.

 

“Oh god…” Your hips buck a little. Your entire body is twitching from being so sensitive. Hormones have made you weak to touches.  Papyrus continues to play with your nipples, enjoying the show you were putting for him.

 

One hand leaves, sliding down your body. You whine a little. You want that back on your chest. “Don’t worry honey; it’s going to be doing something that I know you’ll like.” His thumb hooks onto your panties and slowly and deliberately, pulls them down. His hand starts caressing your inner thigh again, this time much closer to your entrance. He was teasing you with every stroke and pinch. You were twitching from the sensation on your breast and thigh.

 

“Just touch me already…” You are becoming anxious, just wanting to feel him. Your toes are digging into the floor with anticipation.

 

Finally his hand wanders over, he starts rubbing around your entrance, pushing around your fluids. “Excited?” He teased you as his fingertips dipped into you a little. You gasp but he pulls his fingers back again and they continue to rub the outside. You groan, so wanting more than what he was giving. “Look at me.” You turn your head towards him and he presses his teeth against your lips gently. He lazily nibbled on your lower lip and continued gently kissing you.

 

His hands continue working you up. Fingers glide against your clit and you gasp. He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You lift a hand up and cradle the back of his skull, pulling him in more. Everything was soft and gentle; you could feel how much he cared in every touch. You shiver and moan. The sound you made egged him on, this kiss became deeper and needy. He focused his fingers on completely, pinching and pulling on your sensitive nubs, making your knees shake. You are so worked up, you could cum any moment. “More… Papyrus… please… ah, _more_.” His fingers dip inside you, slowly. You arch your back against him and gasp for air. You grip onto his shoulder and arm as he swirls around inside you, scissoring and curling. He isn’t even that deep and you feel yourself coming undone. He inches in a little more, spreads his fingers, and your entire body quakes.

 

Papyrus supports you as you are a panting mess, orgasm still running its course throughout your body. “See? That was absolutely beautiful.” Papyrus growled into your ear as his hands kept touching you, more slowly and gently now.

 

You pant against him, body buzzing and mind cloudy. “You… ah… said… you dreamt of me on top… want to make your dreams come true?” You felt shudder against you.

 

“Oh yes, please.” Papyrus pulls away once you are steady on your feet and you could hear him quickly taking his clothes off. You turned around to see him completely bare. All his bones exposed to you. You look down and try not to giggle at the orange cock standing hard and strong on his pelvis. “I can see you smirking at me.”

 

You giggle and bite your lip. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” You feigned innocence as you reached out to him. He wraps your arms around you and your lips press against his teeth. His tongue makes its way into your mouth. The kiss becomes more heated and needy.

 

It was now your turn to explore. Your hands draped over his shoulders, gently stroking them and feeling every inch of them. You slowly bring your hands down his ribs, he shudders. You keep your fingers soft and gentle on his bones, you can feel his ribs expanding and deflating as he panted. You reached down and wrapped your fingers around his cock. Just like he did to you, you kept your strokes soft and slow. You dragged your nails up the shaft and then rub the head with the palm of your hand. He finally breaks the kiss, gasping and shuddering against you with his head leaning on your shoulder.

 

You smirk, enjoying the little pay back. He is about to say something but you start rubbing the tip with your entire hand. Papyrus pulls away from you. “Bed… now…” You grab his hand and pull him to the bed. He lies down on his back and you climb on top of him. He stares up at you, hearts in his eyes. “So beautiful…” His hands stroke your chunky hips, waiting excitedly for you.

 

He says that, but you are still unsure. “Um… I’m kind of heavy now… I don’t want to…”

 

“Shhh, don’t worry. It’s alright, please… I want you exactly in this position.” He rubs your hips, pushing for you to lower yourself on him.  You nod and he helps guide himself inside you. Slowly, you stretch out for him, inch by inch.

 

All worries are out the window as your walls get stretched out so deliciously. You both moan as you make it half way down then going back up again to further help lubrication. “Ah… soooo good… ah, fuck…” He is fully inside you. You were afraid of intercourse possibly hurting, being pregnant and all, but no. It feels fucking amazing. You are looking up at the ceiling as you gasp in the filling sensation. “God, I missed sex…”

 

Papyrus chuckled; his hands grope your breasts and his pelvis thrusted up inside you. You let out a loud moan. You begin to slowly lift off him and then go back down, just enjoying the feeling of him inside and not about getting off. His hands continue to rub your entire body as you go at your own pace. “You’re so gorgeous.” You open your eyes to look down at Papyrus; he was staring at you intently, like he was trying to memorize everything.

 

The way he was looking at you, eyes full of emotions and desire for you makes you start to go faster. His eyes begin to close as his hands grip onto your waist, pushing you down harder on him. You are watching his every expression, not wanting to miss anything. It doesn’t last; you can feel yourself getting close. You are both moaning and cursing as you go at a faster pace. He then sits up, holding your body against his, and a hand is in your hair holding your head against his. Your body is being held still as he thrust inside you rapidly. Your arms wrap around him and stroke his ribs and spine, making him shudder and mumble. “AH… Wh-what?”

 

“…you…” He pants in your ear, totally lost in the sensation. “… I love you…”

 

You don’t have time to respond as his head bends down and he starts sucking on one of your nipples. Your head shoots up, mouth wide open in a silent scream as he pounds into you. The room is full of panting and moaning, hands are groping and touching everywhere. You both completely lost yourself in each other. You finally cum, walls tighten around his throbbing cock, sucking him in more. He grunts as he pumps into you a few more times before cumming himself.

 

You both are sitting there, trying to catch your breath. Papyrus holds you close to him as he lays both of you down on your side. You instantly felt empty, causing you to look down. Hmm, dick gone… magic… whatever.

 

You sigh contently, laying your head against your pillow. Papyrus laid in front of you with his eyes closed. You realized how sticky you were. “Papyrus… we need a shower.”

 

“Nooo, we need sleep. I’m too bone-tired.” You frown at him. Fine, you’ll go alone… he won’t let go. He opens one of his eye sockets. “I said we need sleep, we is me and you. We can do it later.”

 

“Fiiiine…” You relax on the bed and he closes his eye socket. You stare at his face and begin to stroke his cheek bone. He hums contently, turning to kiss your palm. You remember what he said earlier but you didn’t get a chance to say. “Papyrus, I love you.”

 

His eye sockets open wide. “What?”

 

“I love you.” You smile at him as you press your forehead against his. He holds you closer to him, but of course, the baby bump gets in the way of being closer. “Are you sure you don’t mind that I am having some else’s child?”

 

“___.” He has the most serious expression you have ever seen on him. “You were pregnant when I met you. If I minded, we wouldn’t be naked in bed together now.” He leaned in and kissed you on the lips. “I love you and I will love your child as soon as I meet her. Can’t scare me away anymore.” He winked at you. “Your ex can go fuck himself, because you and your baby are mine now.”

 

You felt like crying, but you held it in, choosing to kiss him again. You both chuckle and then close your eyes, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kids out of the house, the two of you are finally home alone... now the parents get to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy and let me know if you notice any mistakes.

“Look Papa! They blooming!” Iris held up a small pot of baby Pansies, just barely uncurling their petals. “And they purple!”

 

Papyrus crouched down, smiling at his daughter as he took the small flower pot from her even smaller hands. “Well, _color_ me impressed. You are taking fine care of those flowers. You got a real green thumb, just like your mama.” Papyrus chuckled as Sans groaned.

 

Sans was very tempted to spray his older brother, but since his wonderful niece was standing within range he held back…. For now…. “But Papa, my thumb isn’t green.” Iris tilted her head to the side. “It’s brown. All my fingers are.” Iris held up her hands, covered in dirt from helping with weeding the nursery in the back.

 

“Pfft, ya got me there kiddo.” Papyrus snorted, even Sans had to laugh. “Here, lets clean you up then huh?” He set the small pot down and lifted his daughter. She was growing so fast, just starting first grade. He set her down on the counter; pulled out some baby wipes from behind the register, and started to clean the dirt from her hands and face. He sighed marveling how little her hands still were even though she was growing like crazy lately. Papyrus was not happy with his little daddy’s girl growing up. “Stay this size and age forever… please…”

 

“No! I going to get big and go live at school like Char-Char! Char-Char said they can do whateva they want there! Like sleepovas without mamas and papas!” Iris threw her arms in the air, batting away her father’s hands.

 

Papyrus raised an eye-bone, leaning against the counter as he grabbed a small bag of cheese-itz for Iris. She always starts giving Paps all the details when he feeds her her favorite treats. “Uh huh, what kind of sleepovers do they have? And how do you know about them?”

 

Iris munched away on her crackers as she spilled all of Chara’s dirty little secrets. “When Char-Char was babysitting me, I heard them on the phone with Azzy! They said that they can’t wait to start sleeping together again once they back at school. Uncle Gorry doesn’t let them be alone anymore and it makes Char-Char mad… why can’t they be alone?”

 

“Same reason you aren’t allowed to date.” Papyrus said flatly. “Ever. Not even if I turned to dust. Dating is forbidden.”

 

“Whats dating?” Iris tilted her head. What Asriel and Chara are doing and secretly apparently, Papyrus answered in his mind. Poor Asgore… But at the same time… Papyrus is a bit jealous of Chara. He wants ‘sleepovers’ with you too… A six year old always in the house isn’t the best to set the mood. What Papyrus wouldn’t give to just play with your body for ten… no fifteen minutes…“Oh, look it’s Char-Char! Char-Char!” Papyrus was broken out of his sexually frustrated thoughts when he sees Chara and Asriel walking by. Chara was quick to let go of Asriel’s hand, but not fast enough.

 

“H-hey guys!” Chara’s voice came out as a broken squeak. Heh heh, busted~

 

Papyrus lowered Iris to the floor so she could hug Chara and Asriel, and then leaned back on the counter. “Hey kiddos… can I still call you a kiddo?”

 

“Huh?” Chara looked up at Papyrus as they bent down to hug Iris.

 

Papyrus smirked. “I mean, it seems to me that you became an adult after going to college. Having ‘sleepovers’ and all.” He winked at Chara as he motioned to them and Asriel. Papyrus could literally see the red travel up their necks to their foreheads and ears.

 

“W-W-W-Well an-anyways! We are going to the park! BYE!!”  Chara turned around and started pulled Asriel by his poncho.

 

“Oh! Can I come? I wanna go!” Iris jumped up and down and then attached herself to Chara’s leg.

 

Sans walked over, rolling up the watering hose. “A MAGNIFICENT IDEA! CARE IF I JOIN? WE COULD ALL GO LIKE WE USED TO. OH, AND WE CAN TURN IT INTO A PICNIC! IT IS LUNCH TIME ALREADY. I CAN QUICKLY MAKE SOME FOOD!” Chara looked like they so desperately wanted to say no, but couldn’t… they nodded in defeat.

 

Papyrus could understand. Wanting some alone time but family keeps butting in. Papyrus wondered if he should go get you to come too. You wanted to catch up on some housework today and if they all go to the park, you would be left all alone… in the house… while the shop is closed… with no brother or child around… completely alone… Ding ding! Papyrus started forming a plan. “That’s a great idea Sans, but I’m sure they want to go to the park right away. How about you eat at some of the food trucks over there?”

 

Sans looked at his brother quizzically. “WHY WHEN MY COOKING IS FAR SUPERIOR?”

 

“Uh… well… you could give them advice on how to improve?” Papyrus shrugged.

 

Sans thought about it for a moment before nodding. “GREAT IDEA BROTHER! I’M SURE THEY WOULD APPRIECIATE ADVICE FROM A MASTER CHEF SUCH AS MYSELF!” Papyrus sighed with relief.

 

“Good! Now you guys should hurry before the lines get long.” Papyrus held the door open for the group. Iris was happily smiling, holding hands with Asriel and Chara. Chara on the other hand looked like they were going to cry, Asriel gave them a reassuring smiling that seemed to help.

 

“You aren’t comin Papa?” Iris finally noticed Paps was still standing in the shop as they all stood on the sidewalk.

 

Papyrus swallowed, lying has always been easy for him… but it’s was the hardest thing in the world for him to lie to his daughter. “Uh… no… Papa has work later… If Papa goes, he might have too much fun and forget about going to work.”

 

“Dude, seriously? You’re the boss…” Asriel raised an eyebrow at Papyrus as Chara’s jaw dropped.

 

Sans placed a hand on his chin nodding. “MY BROTHER HAS INDEED DONE THAT BEFORE… VERY WELL! WE SHALL GIVE YOU A DETAILED REPORT ONCE WE GET BACK! NOW LET US GO! THERE IS FOOD I NEED TO CRITIC AND CHEFS TO GUIDE!” Sans marched towards the park.

 

“Heheh, bye Papa!” Iris shouted, laughing as Chara and Asriel lifted her by their joined hands, her feet dangling in the air.

 

Papyrus waved as he slowly closed the door. “Byyyyyeeee….” Papyrus waited for them to turn around the block and quickly shut the door, locking it. He did a triumphant pose before taking off for the stairs. “Oooh wwiifffeeyy!!!!!!!!” Papyrus was already taking off his sweater and shirt as he climbed each stair, two at a time.

 

~

 

You hummed as you threw your clothes and Iris’s into the dryer and then Papyrus’ greasy work clothes into the wash. If just a single pair of Papyrus’ work socks get into yours and Iris’ load, the entire batch of clothes smell like oil… not again… never again.

 

You close the washer and start spinning the dials. It’s nice having the washer and dryer upstairs, hidden behind sliding folding doors that make it look like a closet. Papyrus is so handy for building things like this… when he actually does work. It was a pain going downstairs over and over, now you can nap on the couch without forgetting about the laundry. The washer and dryer start up and you were about to back away when you feel something press against you. “Guess who.” Bare skeletal arms wrap around you as teeth pressed to the back of your neck.

 

“Papyrus? Why are you-” There was a hand sliding up your inner thigh, lifting up your dress and another groping at your chest. “Pa…pyrus?”

 

“Shhh…” His fingers rubbed hard against your opening on top of your panties, you can feel him already rock hard and grinding against your ass. “No talking…” He pushes harder against you, playing with you through your underwear’s material. You have to lean against the washing machine to keep standing. You feel the zipper on your dress being pulled down, a hand creeps in and quickly starts playing with a nipple. He grinds his crotch harder into you, his bare chest laying against your back.

 

Your underwear is completely soaked and you are bent over the washer as Papyrus dry humps you. “Papyrus…” You moan his name.

 

_Riiiiiiip_

Your underwear is ripped off; you are turned around, and then laid on top of the washer. Papyrus leans over, licking his teeth. You think he is about to kiss you but instead his head goes lower. His tongue springs into action, filling your cunt. You lean back, gasping and gripping at anything for support as Papyrus shoves deeper into you. He is holding your waist in places as his tongue swirls inside you. You can feel it, wiggling in all directions. It’s so long… and big? He starts thrusting his tongue in and out, swirling… oh god, is it getting bigger?! The vibrating machine adds more to the sensation.

 

You breathlessly moan as you arch your back, his teeth pressed firmly against your pussy, sucking and lapping at your juices. His grip on you is so tight, it might leave bruises. He is pulling your lower half closer and closer as he loses himself tasting you, groaning like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. Your ass is hanging above the washing machine, his tongue swirling inside you and his teeth rubbing against your clit. Your orgasm came so quick that you didn’t even notice the build up till after you were screaming.

 

You both are panting, you laying limp and him standing between your legs. You look at him, watching his rib cage expand and deflate. He lets go of you with one hand and wipes his face of your fluids. You sit up, your dress and bra falling from your shoulders and pooling in your lap. Looking you straight in the eyes, he licks his hands and teeth clean of your juices. No words were exchanged as you two launched at each other. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Tongues swarmed around each other. He raked his hands down your back, his fingers leaving marks and possible scratches.

 

“Papyrus…” You growled at him, your hands hastily unzipping his shorts and pushing them down with your feet as your legs wrap around him. “Fuck me.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He smirks before pressing his teeth back against your lips. He lifts you from the washing machine and slams you against the folded door, easily thrusting inside you.

 

He presses hard against you as he thrusts more roughly, the door rattled from the force. “Oh yes! Faster!” You claw at his shoulders and skull, kissing him feverishly. Your heels dig into his hips, pulling him in deeper.

 

“So good… fuck…” Papyrus groans into your mouth, he bites your lower lip as his hands dig into your hip and ass, pulling you hard against his thrusts. “More…” He grunts, pulling away from the door and goes to throw your body onto the couch. Your ass rested on the arm rest with your back lower on the cushions. He pushed your knees to your chest and spread them, using them like handles to help brace him as he thrusted freely inside you. You could feel him close to reaching the top of your uterus in this new position. You grip onto the side of the couch and a blanket as he pounds into you relentlessly.

 

“Ah…Papyrus… too… much…” You can feel yourself becoming overstimulated and being brought too quickly over the edge. It just started… you don’t want it to end just yet…

 

Papyrus chuckled as he continued his pace. “Uh, no way honey, I’m not holding back…. I can’t…” He leaned down, thrusting into the magical spot that had your toes curling. You lost any thought in your head as you felt pleasure after pleasure from him. Papyrus grunted more, becoming erratic. “Stars, I’ve wanted you like this for so fucking long….” He continued to mumble but you were completely gone, unable to register the English language as your walls tightened around his cock and a wave of euphoria crashed over you, drowning you in a sea of ecstasy.

 

Papyrus leaned down on top of you, you could feel his cock expanding, getting ready to burst. He huskily whispers in your ear. “I ah…fuckin love watchin you cum… ah…it gets me every time…ah fuck… so fuckin gorgeous….” Papyrus pants as he slams into you one last time, cumming deep inside you. “Fuuuccck…”

 

The two of you lay there, catching your breath, his cum still flowing into you. Papyrus laid his head on the couch beside yours. You bite your lip as you stifle a laugh. “What?” He lifts his body up enough to look at you.

 

“Just thinking what our luck would be if I got pregnant right when we are able to have sex more often now.” You chuckle as you wipe your face of sweat. Papyrus is now staring at you very seriously. “What?”

 

“Nothing… Your dress is still around your waist.” You look down to see the gross wrinkly mess that was your dress that is drenched with sweat and possible other fluids… Papyrus pulls out and you groan, feeling somewhat empty as his cum starts spilling out of you. He probably read your mind that was screaming for a shower and helps you stand, the dress falling around your feet as your vagina continues to leak.

 

But a shower was not on Papyrus’ mind; you were spun around and bent over the armrest again. Your ass now in the air, shivering. “Papyruussss…. Ah…” Fingers rub around your entrance and clit. Everything still swollen and sensitive.

 

“You know…” Papyrus’ voice rumbled above you as he stepped closer, his (still?) hard cock rubbed up and down your slit. His head caught on your entrance. He dip in a little, then pull back and went back to rubbing. “Another kid wouldn’t be so bad…” You turn to look at Papyrus right when he thrust inside you again. His cum made it easy for him to enter and it gushed out, sliding down your legs. He leaned down, laying his bare chest on your back. He nibbled on your ear as he slowly rocked inside you. “I guess we better do it a few times to improve our chances, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like here are some [Random Smut One-Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/series/754299)


End file.
